Etre Capitaine à la place du Capitaine
by JessSwann
Summary: Barbossa POV ou comment un second en a marre d'être second ... Se passe durant la sérien des livres de Rob Kidd


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney..... et surtout à Rob Kidd dont j'ai largement emprunté les personnages... Par conséquent l'équipage du Pearl est celui des livres et non des films**

_**Lol bonjour à tous… Une fois n'est pas coutume voici un petit OS centré sur Barbossa… **_

_**Il est d'ailleurs dédié à Kira qui excelle dans ce personnage. J'espère que ma version te plaira à toi ainsi qu'aux lecteurs. Bonne lecture à tous et … Reviews ? **_

**Être capitaine à la place du capitaine…**

Le voila…. Insupportable prétentieux gonflé de lui-même et de son importance. Alors qu 'en vérité que serait il s'il n'était pas le fils « supposé » du capitaine Teague ? Moqueur. Hâbleur. Détestable. Le « Capitaine » Jack Sparrow !

En vérité, il n'a rien d'un Capitaine. Il est lâche à vomir, bête à manger du foin et insouciant à ne pas en croire ses yeux. Le pire est qu'il se moque de moi… Cet imbécile imbu de sa personne passe son temps à me rabaisser en croyant que je n'y vois rien. Ou peut être qu'il sait que je le vois mais qu'il s'en moque, gonflé par l'importance que lui confère le rang qu'occupe son père parmi les pirates. Peu importe les raisons. Seul compte le résultat.

« Hector tu devrais balayer le pont… La plume de ton chapeau fera merveille »

Bah voyons… Bien sur tout le monde se peut pas se balader en haillons comme le CAPITAINE Sparrow. Et c'est ça « l'avenir de la piraterie » ? Un gamin insolent et pleutre qui passe son temps à boire et à se gargariser des succès d'autres qu'il s'attribue ?

La seule chose qu'il possède et qui vaille le coup est le navire. Le Black Pearl…. Ça c'est du bateau ! Autre chose que ces coquilles de noix sur lesquelles naviguent habituellement les pirates (enfin sauf le Misty Lady , mais le Misty Lady c'est un autre problème et au moins il a un vrai Capitaine LUI )

Le navire le plus rapide des Caraïbes, peut être même du monde…« Dans le genre on peut pas le rattraper » comme s'en vante Jack. Comme si cet imbécile y était pour quelque chose ! Si il était seul à la barre, ça ferait belle lurette que le Pearl aurait coulé avec hommes et biens. Si JE n'étais pas là il n'y aurait plus de Black Pearl. Simple. Facile à comprendre. Et je compte bien ouvrir les yeux des imbéciles que Sparrow a recruté … quitte à leur arracher !

Ah l'équipage… Un autre problème l'équipage…

Prenez Turner par exemple. Une vraie chiffe molle… Il passe la moitié de son temps à geindre que sa femme l'attend et l'autre à tenter d'expliquer les actes de Jack par je ne sais quelle théorie « scientifique ». La piraterie ça s'explique pas mon gars. Tu l'as dans le sang ou tu l'as pas. Et toi… Bref…

« J'attends Hector »

Oh la moue impatiente… oh l'envie que j'ai d'écraser sa sale petite gueule de rat sur le pont jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec ses dents en or !!! ( A se demander comment un tel incapable peut avoir de l'or dans la bouche !! Oh et puis qu'on ne me la fasse pas son histoire de sorcière magique de La Nouvelle Orléans… comme si un idiot comme Sparrow était capable de vaincre une sorcière… déjà une femme normale il aurait du mal)

En parlant de filles… On est vernis à bord … Deux donzelles arpentent le pont . Et pensez vous qu'elles seraient utiles ? Qu'on pourrait se soulager justement en elles ? Que nenni !! Noooooooooon au contraire, il faut les « respecter » ! Bon dieu une femme ça se prend comme on prend un navire ennemi , ça ne respecte pas !

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii une bête !! »

Marcella…. Ou c'est Marcelle ? Bref … Alors celle-ci c'est le pompon, la plume sur le chapeau. Bête. Laide avec ses yeux jaunes bizarres qui me donnent envie de vomir … A la place de Jack je lui aurais déjà tranché la gorge et je l'aurais passée par-dessus bord quand bien même son abruti de cousin aurait protesté ( si il a quelque chose à redire,rien ne l'empêche de la rejoindre en enfer )

A la place de Jack…..

En vérité, la vie est injuste. Du moins à bord du Pearl. Parce que… honnêtement quel pirate digne de ce nom accepterait de se faire commander par Sparrow ( bâtard du Capitaine Teague ou pas !) ???

Blam….

Même pas la peine de se retourner… Shane est derrière moi… « Catastrophe Shane » le bien nommé. N'importe quel capitaine lui aurait déjà collé un boulet aux chevilles et l'aurait envoyé par le fond mais NON pas Jack Sparrow !! Cet abruti, ce moins que rien inutile ….

Une bourrade dans mes cotes… Que dis je une chatouille …

« Bah alors Hector c'est tes plumes qui te ramollissent le cerveau ? Je t'ai demandé de balayer le pont de MON navire »

Oh ce ton emphatique !! (oui on peut être pirate et avoir du vocabulaire, je n'ai pas toujours été un forban au contraire mais enfin c'est une autre histoire )

M'incliner. Courber l'échine devant cet imbécile. Une fois de plus… Une fois de trop.

Un second ne balaie pas. Tout le monde sait ça. Tout le monde sauf cet incapable autoproclamé capitaine. Sa réflexion fait rire cette imbécile de Carolina… Sale petite garce. Maudite petite aristocrate. Oui parce que « Mademoiselle » est rien que moins que la fille d'un je ne sais quoi d'Espagne. Bah voyons… Ah si j'étais capitaine… Elle ferait moins la fière la bouche pleine… Oui parce que celle la, contrairement à l'autre peste est jolie. Même très jolie. Même cet idiot de Sparrow l'a remarqué… Ah faut le voir tourner autour d'elle comme le serpent autour de la pomme … Imbécile ! Le capitaine est maître de son navire et de tout ce qu'il y a dessus. « Princesse » d'Espagne ou pas.

Si j'étais capitaine ça ferait longtemps que les cuisses de la fille seraient écartelées. Que son prince charmant s'y oppose ou pas !

Ah bah parlons en tient de celui là… Un veau bavant devant sa dame. Écœurant. Et moqueur avec ça … Bon il est certes plus malin que Sparrow. Il m'a à l'œil, je m'en rends compte. Lorsque j'aurais pris le Pearl, ce sera le premier à mourir… enfin après Jack. Non ne pas tuer Jack… L'abandonner quelque part, le réduire à la faim et à la soif jusqu'à ce que ce lâche se tire une balle dans la tête pour arrêter ses souffrances…

« !! »

Sparrow…. Oh que je hais le son de sa voix plus aigu que celui d'une fille… Bon je n'ai pas le choix.. Je ronge mon frein, j'attends mon heure… Surtout ne pas laisser voir à ce moins que rien le mépris qu'il m'inspire.

Bah voyons… maintenant il veut que je calcule son itinéraire… Cet incapable n'est même pas un marin potable.

« Tu es l'homme aux cartes Hector »

Ce ton moqueur encore… C'est ça … Ris à mes dépends tant que tu le peux encore Sparrow… Contrairement à toi je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui attend que la chance vienne à moi. La chance je la provoque… Tout est une histoire de bon moment…

J'étudie ses foutues cartes. Oui parce que le « Capitaine Sparrow » a décidé que nous irions en Afrique…

Derrière moi je sens son souffle chaud, chargé de rhum… Détestable.

« Alors dis moi Hector a-t-on un cap ? »

Je ne me donne même plus la peine de répondre …. Je lui désigne la carte et trace du doigt un chemin.

« Parfait »

Bah voyons…. Et nul doute que nous allons croiser un tas de navires lourdement chargés d'épices et d'autres richesses en chemin… Mais pensez vous qu'il nous donnera l'ordre de les couler ? Que nenni… Le « Capitaine » Sparrow se veut généreux…. Il ne tue que par nécessité alors qu'il est bien plus simple de fouiller des cadavres plutôt que des hommes en vie. Mais cette chiffe molle ne comprend pas ce principe élémentaire…

« Une pomme ? »

Son ton est moqueur comme toujours mais j'accepte le fruit. Je croque dedans comme j'aimerais croquer dans la vie de Sparrow. Son jus pareil à du sang dégouline sur mon menton…

« Blahhhhhh il y a un ver ! » Couine Sparrow en crachant sur le sol que je devrais sans doute aucun bientôt nettoyer

Oui…. Il y a un ver dans la pomme Sparrow…Et il ne sortira qu'au moment opportun. Crois moi il ne laissera pas passer sa chance … Bientôt … je serais capitaine à la place du capitaine. C'est une question de temps et crois moi j'ai tout le mien…Le Black Pearl sera mien j'en fais le serment.


End file.
